Indirect contact heat exchangers seek to maximize the aggregate heat transfer surface area within the heat exchanger core boundary or volume. Presently known core designs typically employ a shell-in-tube, alternating plates and fins, or an alternating plate-plate configuration. However, these designs require extensive brazing and/or welding to isolate the respective fluid paths within the core, and to seal the interfaces between the core and the various inlet and outlet manifolds.
Recent advances in additive manufacturing (AM) technologies have enabled the cost efficient fabrication of complex structures. Conventional heat exchanger core designs typically include many 90 degree angles or other configurations which yield overhanging surfaces that are not well suited with AM processes.
Current heat exchanger core designs and manufacturing methods are thus limited due to their high fabrication and maintenance costs, coupled with low yields. The present disclosure proposes core designs and manufacturing methods which overcome these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
Various features and characteristics will also become apparent from the subsequent detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.